


Hunter and the Hunted

by CallMeQTNotCT



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, eli is a bad hunter and gay, werewolf!Nozomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQTNotCT/pseuds/CallMeQTNotCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli is a werewolf hunter hell bent on taking as many werewolves out as possible. When she hears rumours of a purple furred wolf hanging around an abandoned shrine, Eli knows that it's time for a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Shrine on the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli faces a close encounter with a wolf pack and meets the mysterious Nozomi.

To Eli, wolves were clever creatures, but also creatures that she learnt to hate over the years. Her hatred quickly turned into an obsession with killing, and she just had to know if that wolf was what she considered the worst of the worst - a werewolf - before she went at it with a gunful of silver bullets.

The shrine on the mountain had slowly become a place of interest to Eli, after she heard about second year Honoka Kosaka’s encounter with one of the wolves at the shrine. No wolf Eli had seen had purple fur (Eli was more accommodated with white furred ones), and so she quickly concluded that the wolf Honoka had encountered must have been a werewolf. Purple was quite an odd colour for a werewolf, let alone a normal wolf, but maybe it was a black furred wolf that Honoka mistook for purple. Either way, she’d soon find out once she climbed the hill.

With her mind dead set on finding out what that wolf was, Eli set off for the shrine as soon as her student council duties had been completed. She usually made a call to her senior hunter, the one that taught her, but Eli wanted to go solo up the mountain tonight. Besides, her senior had a habit of being far too laid back.

The shrine was situated about halfway up the mountain, and Eli was surprised to find it… clean. There were signs of plant growth here and there, but they had been visibly cut back, as if someone had been clearing the area on a regular basis.

‘The area is clear… no sign of overgrowth… does someone live here? Or maybe the-’

Eli’s thoughts were broken as growls filled the area. Then the breaking of twigs hit her ears, and the growls became snarls as Eli found herself surrounded by a wolf pack. They were all the average white wolves she had expected, except for one odd one out. It was just what Honoka described: a purple wolf, snarling the loudest at Eli before suddenly rushing into the shrine.

“Why are you snarling? Is someone outside?” Eli heard a feminine voice ask.

‘So there is someone here!’

The voice sighed, “I hope you didn’t scare her away.”

Eli now heard footsteps coming from the shrine, human ones. The wolves quieted their snarling as the woman came into Eli’s view. Eli estimated her to be a few centimeters shorter than herself, with purple hair messily done up in a low twin-tail style, teal eyes and dressed in the typical shrine maiden garb.

“I never expected someone to travel this far and not run away from my friends here,” the woman said.

“The rumors about this place were too intriguing for me to just run away.“ came Eli’s reply, “I wasn’t expecting to find another person around here.”

“Oh, these nine are harmless. Only my purple dear is aggressive, but she’s pretty much the alpha of the pack, so that’s to be expected. These cuties just follow her…” explained the woman, starting to pet the wolf closest to her, “May I ask the name of my first guest not to run away?”

“A-Ayase Eli.”

“What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am Toujou Nozomi.”

Eli keep her eyes on the wolf Nozomi was petting, she was a bit cautious after seeing that purple wolf.

“Is something wrong?” Nozomi inquired, “Your eyes tell me that you’re cautious. is it that you heard the rumors of a werewolf in this area?”

“It’s more of a fact that purple is not the usual color I’d expect to see for a wolf,” Eli replied.

Nozomi giggled, “You’re eyes must be playing tricks on you Ayase-san. Maybe you see purple fur in the place of black fur.”

“I highly doubt that,” Eli muttered.

“I can reassure you that not a single wolf in this pack is a werewolf,” Nozomi formed as she stopped petting the wolf, “You know…you have the smell of a hunter. Is that what you are?”

“Yes,” Eli blurted out, “U-Uh…I mean-”

“-I’m not too keen on hunting,” Nozomi interrupted, “ a bit too…barbaric, but each to their own.”

That sounded suspicious to Eli. Her senior did warn her to watch out for anything suspicious.

“You must have reasons to hunt down werewolves,” Nozomi remarked, “Just like I have my reasons to be against such things.”

“You sound really suspicious…are you the werewolf?” Eli questioned, she really wanted to go after Nozomi brought up hunting having her reason, she really didn’t want to think about what happened to Alisa.

“Me? I’m just your average girl, I can understand that you don’t trust me just yet, Ayase-san, but it’s the truth. Perhaps you could visit when the full moon comes on Saturday and find out for yourself.” Nozomi offered.

'I would have time to prepare myself… maybe that’s not such a bad idea.’

Eli nodded, “Yeah, okay, that could work.”

Nozomi smiled, “Excellent! Unfortunately, I’ll be busy that day, but I’m not the one you want to watch. Simply climb up here and the others will keep you safe. Just be careful of my dear purple wolf.” With this, she started to walk back to the shrine, “Till we meet again…”

Before Eli said anything, Nozomi had vanished, “But for all I know, you might be the one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So begins the au and Eli's hunt for the mysterious werewolf.


	2. Protection (Kotoumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a full moon on the way, Umi is starting to get a little bit overprotective of her friend and girlfriend.

“Umi-Chaaaaaaaaaan!”

 

Sonoda Umi, the student council vice president turned around at the sound of her name, Kousaka Honoka and Minami Kotori ran towards her.

 

“Did the student council meeting end early?” Kotori asked.

 

“Eli-Senpai had a family issue, so she called the meeting off earlier for today,” Umi replied.

 

Honoka smiled, “Which means we can walk with you today! I feels like forever since we walked home together!”

 

Kotori smiled lightly as Honoka grabbed her and Umi by the arms and dashed off. Despite laying eyes on a feral wolf two days prior, Honoka still kept her usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

 

“Slow down Honoka.”

 

Umi looked to Kotori, who smiled at her. Umi always loved Kotori’s smile, the warmth it gave her, it felt like her reason.  By the time they hit a shrine close to Otonoki, Honoka stopped walking.

 

“So...You guys excited for tomorrow?” Honoka asked, the she came to a quick realization, “Oh...full moon…Yeah…”

 

“You better not be planning on going up to that old shrine again Honoka,” Umi said.

 

Honoka let Umi and Kotori’s arms free, “Are you psychic Umi-Chan?”

 

Umi glared at Honoka, “No. You’re just predictable. Don’t even think about going up that mountain to visit that shrine.”

 

“But Umi-Chaaaaaaan! I want to see the wolf again!”

 

Umi sighed, “No buts Honoka.”

 

“Umi-Chan, you’re so cruel,” Honoka muttered.

 

Honoka was just loud enough for Umi to hear what she said, “What was that?”

 

“U-Uh, what I was saying was….I think I hear Yukiho calling me! Yeah,” Honoka lied, “Sooo, bye!” Honoka was gone in a flash.

 

“Sometimes, she’s a handful,” Umi remarked.

 

Kotori looked at Umi before reaching out for Umi’s hand. Umi was taken by surprise and blushed, her tone quickly changed from serious to flustered.

 

“E-Eh? Kotori?”

 

“Are you going to that abandoned shrine tomorrow?” Kotori questioned.

 

“Maybe,” Umi simply replied, “That werewolf that attacked you is still there. I have to-”

 

Umi was cut off by Kotori hugging her tightly.

 

“It was a one-time thing Umi-Chan. That werewolf doesn’t deserve to die because I did something stupid in middle school.”

 

Umi took a deep breath, her mind took her back three years, the day she met Kotori, not under the best of circumstances, on a moonlit night, at the abandoned shrine.

 

_Kotori had wandered up the mountain as part of a dare Honoka had come up with. Little did Kotori know that the old shrine was a gathering ground for a wolf pack and found herself being attacked by its leader, that so happened to be a werewolf. Kotori took a few hits from its claws, she had begged for help, that was how Umi found her, once Umi had found her, Umi took on the werewolf head on, Kotori had thought Umi had lost her mind; a human taking on a werwolf surely would’ve ended with both Umi and Kotori’s deaths...that was until…_

 

“Umi-Chan?”

 

Umi was broken away from her flashback to Kotori looking her in the eyes, concern in hers.

 

“There are hunters whose job it is to kill werewolves, it’s not yours,” Kotori said.

 

“But I want to do it...to protect you, to protect Honoka.”

 

“You don't have to put your own life in danger for us,” Kotori raised her voice, “The hunters could get you too.”

 

Kotori finally released Umi from her tight hug, Umi still looked at her.

 

“A Sonoda has to be strong Kotori, even facing death head on if they have to,” Umi pointed out.

 

“A Sonoda also has to court their own kind; you broke that family rule,” Kotori returned, “Umi-Chan...Please. Not this month.”

 

Umi sighed, “Okay, you win…”

 

Kotori smiled. Then Umi pointed to her, “But this means tomorrow night, I’ll be staying with you.”

 

Overprotective Umi had kicked in.


	3. The tamer, the tamed, the innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years are introduced. That's pretty much it.

An innocent soul, that was Koizumi Hanayo, too innocent for someone like Nishikino Maki. Maki’s a tamer, a master of beasts and Hanayo was just a school friend that she couldn’t save…someone else did. Accidents happen, but Maki could’ve stopped the accident, if only she was stronger is what she thought, if that was the case, Hanayo wouldn’t be in her current state.

“Maki-chan,” her mom called from outside of Hanayo’s room, “Rin-chan is outside.”

Maki sighed, “Okay Mama, I’ll tell her.”

Maki really didn’t want to leave Hanayo until her mom’s shift was over, but what can she do when a certain someone forgot about the no pet policy?

There was Rin, outside the hospital, lying on a bench meant for out-patients.

“Rin, Mama told you the pet policy,” Maki said to her, “If you want to see Hanayo with me, you have to stay in your human form.”

Maki was pretty sure Rin was sighing as she turned from her cat form to her human form.

“But it’s comfy in that form~nya!” Rin complained, “I’m too big in my human form!”

“You’re barely taller than Nico-senpai,” Maki pointed out, “Now come on. Hanayo really wanted to see you today you know.”

“Okay!”

Rin ran off on her own, Maki couldn’t help but smile a little. Rin really was energetic; Maki was glad that Rin was the beast she chose to tame.

“Maybe we can all hang out again when Hanayo’s discharged,” Maki thought, “A-as friends! Yes. Friends.”

Maki looked over at the trees near the hospital grounds; she made a mental reminder to take Hanayo out there when she would go outside again. She noticed a certain third year from Otonokizaka, Yazawa Nico, on her weekly shopping trip to a conveniently placed meet seller from what Maki could see. Maki wondered why Nico would need so much meat every week. Was she harbouring a wolf in that small place of hers?

“Maki-chan! Come on!” Called Rin from the hospital entrance.

Maki looked away from Nico, she headed towards Rin. She quickly apologised for keeping her waiting, she forgot that her mom didn’t like it when Rin walked in without her tamer, Rin wasn’t that dangerous, she was a werecat, not a werepanther, but Rin did have a bad habit of sprinting around the wards to visit the younger patients.

As Rin and Maki headed back to Hanayo’s room, Rin asked, “Tomorrow is a full moon right?”

“Yeah,” was Maki’s short reply, “We have a job. Don’t overdo yourself like last time.”

“I won’t~nya!”

Overdoing herself. That’s why Maki’s mom sees Rin more like a panther than the simple housecat. Maki opened the door to Hanayo’s room; there she was, at peace, asleep.

“Kayo-chin!” Rin yelled, leading Maki to facepalm as they both walked in.

“Geez Rin, Hanayo is trying to sleep, try to talk normally,” Maki whispered, “Mama said that she needs as much rest as possible.”

Maki could see Hanayo’s eyes flutter open, she really wanted to up and say “Good job Rin”, but stopped herself, Hanayo never liked it when Maki got annoyed with Rin.

“Kayo-chin!” Rin yelled excitedly again as she ran to Hanayo’s bedside.

A giggle came from Hanayo, “Hi Rin-chan,” she looked over to Maki, who was smiling lightly, “Hi Maki-chan.”

“Are you feeling well today Hanayo?” Maki asked.

Hanayo nodded, “Very well, Yurika-san says that I should be able to go home soon,” she looked to her plastered left arm, “I have my arm left to heal up, but your mom said that I could still leave before that happens.”

Soon. Maki was holding back a grin over that news.

“That’s great~nya! School’s been really boring without you Kayo-chin! Maki-chan and I don’t eat with the alpacas because you’re not there, Maki-chan buried herself in work to take her off things, but it didn’t work, just last week sh-”

“That’s enough Rin,” Maki interrupted, “All Hanayo needs to know is that we missed hanging out with her.”

Maki really didn’t like talking about her work; she felt it would put Hanayo back in her family’s hospital if she ever told her about how she and Rin kill werewolves as a tamer-werecat tag team.

Maki’s phone vibrated, her alarm for visiting hours had gone off.

“Great,” Maki muttered, “Time’s up Rin, we have to head home.”

“Awww, but I wanna stay with Kayo-chin,” Rin grumbled.

Maki sighed, “She needs to rest up.”

“But Maki-chaaaaaan, I wanna staaaaaaaaaaay!” Rin whined.

“Rules are in place for a reason Rin. Stop whining, there’s always Monday, come on,” Maki commanded, as she pulled Rin out of the room.

Rin waved to Hanayo, “Bye Kayo-chin!”

Hanayo smiled as she returned Rin’s wave. Maki shut the door behind her. Hanayo needed her rest.

“For Hanayo’s sake, we have to keep ourselves ready to kill the one who put her in here,” Maki said, taking the familiar serious tone of hers, “That means you need to listen to me when I tell you something Rin.”

“B-but-”

“No buts Rin. If you can’t listen to me here, then you can’t communicate much in a fight,” Maki pointed out.

“Maki-chan,” Rin’s tone changed from her usual energetic one, for once…it was serious, “I just want to see Kayo-chin…I love seeing Kayo-chin…I want to hang out and play with Kayo-chin again…”

“Rin…”

“Rin wants to hang out with Kayo-chin and Maki-chan…”

“What gotten into you Rin?” Maki asked, “This is really not like you.”

“The werewolf at the shrine is really strong. Rin doesn’t think Rin can hold up against it…”

“So? We’ve taken down ten at the most since we met. Trust me Rin, I wouldn’t have chosen to tame you if I didn’t have faith in you. We’ll take it down…we’ll get closer to finding Hanayo’s attacker this way. Perk up, being serious is not your thing.”

“You’re right!” Rin’s tone turned back to normal, “Rin shouldn’t be scared~nya!”

Maki smiled, “Damn right I am, we got this job, so let’s do our best. To hang out with Hanayo like we used to.”

For Hanayo, Maki and Rin would wipe every werewolf off the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With most of our girls introduced, it's time for the hunt to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little intro to an au I've started to plan out. I'm just a sucker for werewolf!Nozomi at the moment. If you are interested about this au, hit me up on my tumblr, nanjolking.tumblr.com with some asks about it, suggest things if you'd like.


End file.
